


5 Steps to Having a Successful Pregnancy

by cherry619



Series: Not Enough Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says. Sequel to Not Enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Steps to Having a Successful Pregnancy

1.  _ **Step One: Patience, your partner needs more understanding than ever because of the pregnancy hormones your partner’s mood swings will vary and they will tend to get hysterical from time to time.**_  


  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me Dean!” Sam shrieked from inside the bathroom.   
  
Dean almost choked on half of his beer at Sam’s hysterical cry. It’s been about 3 three weeks since they gotten out of the hospital. Everything was riding smooth or about as smooth as it can get. Which wasn’t much.   
  
Dean never had much patience and this right here was definitely taxing on his patience. Though it isn’t really Sam’s fault. In fact it’s more his than anything else.   
  
He hated karma.   
  
“Dean!” Sam shrieked again walking out of the bathroom in nothing but his boxers which did things to Dean’s body like no man or woman could.   
  
Sam was flushed in the dim motel lighting. Probably from his hysterics if nothing else but Dean’s cock was hardening at a rapid rate.   
  
Shifting on the bed a bit to alleviate the pressure Dean gave Sam his best irritated impression he could muster. “What!? What did I do now?”   
  
Sam’s brow furrowed and he got even redder as if he was about to yell.   
  
 _Good. It’s better than him bawling his eyes out._  
  
Than of course because of karma he started to cry.   
  
“Why are you so mean to me?!” Sam sniffed miserably trying to hold in the tears. “Why didn’t you tell me I looked like an elephant! Why!?” Sam yelled than bunched his face into his hands.   
  
Dean sighed. Sam wasn’t even showing. Couldn’t even tell unless you looked closely.   
  
Getting up out of the bed he walked over to his hysterical lover and wrapped him in his embrace. “Shhhh you’re not an elephant and you’re not fat.” Dean admonished lightly while his hand slowly carded through Sam’s soft hair.   
  
Sam had a bunch of Dean’s t-shirt in his hands as he wiped his snot dripping nose onto Dean’s flannel. “Bu-bu-but! Dr. Miller said I was already showing! That must mean I’m fat!” Sam cried again.   
  
Dean’s fist tightened at the thought of that perverted Doctor. Sam insisted they stay in Garber at least until the birth.   
  
Dean really wanted to do nothing but go to Bobby’s. At least that was somewhere familiar but Sam  _insisted_  and it was hard to argue when Sam was prone to burst out crying at any minute.   
  
“Well he’s an ass. You're not even showing. You can’t even tell unless you look hard enough and believe me if someone was looking that hard at you I would intervene.” Dean said with determination.   
  
Sam sniffed than stilled. Unwinding his hands from Dean’s shirt he pulled away slowly than attacked Dean’s mouth with a vicious force.   
  
“Ummph!!” Dean didn’t even have the time to exclaim in surprise properly. He was savagely pushed back onto the bed and then Sam was everywhere.   
  
His hands were roaming underneath his shirt and rubbing his denim covered hard on. Dean couldn’t help but moan out.   
  
“You’re so good to me. Being such a good boy deserves some sex, shall it?” Sam said in a husky voice that made Dean  _really really_  happy in his pants.   
  
So who was Dean to object?  
  
Yeah Sam can get annoying and be really emo but he has to admit that Sam being horny and possessive now that’s a definite win.  
  


  
2.  _ **Step Two: Understanding, your partner is now showing and has to deal with the constant nagging of back pains, headaches and the emotional turmoil of the pregnancy hormones. They will need you more than ever in there vulnerable state.**_  


  
  
“Ugh…” Sam whined softly trying to bury his head in the pillow and escape all the harsh noises outside.   
  
His head was pounding with intense vigor and all he really wanted to do was sleep on his belly but he knew that wasn’t possible. His belly was the size of a basketball if not bigger.   
  
He had moments of self-doubt about how fat he was getting but it made him smile to think that  _their_  baby was growing bigger and bigger. With the help of Dr. Miller he identified that it was a boy.   
  
He remembered Dean’s face at that news. Dean had the biggest smile Sam had ever seen on him.   
  
 _“Good afternoon gentlemen are we ready to see the sex of the baby?” Dr. Miller questioned innocently.  
  
Dean sneered under his breath. More like the horny Dr. Miller just couldn’t wait till he got Sam’s shirt off.   
  
Sam smiled politely and stamped on Dean’s foot to shut him up. Sometimes Dean could be a real grouch. Next time Sam had to remember to schedule an afternoon appointment.   
  
Dean gave Sam a murdering glare as Sam walked by.   
  
“Alright Sam it’s easier if you just take your shirt off and lay down up on the table.” The Doctor stated but Dean could see the lust filled eyes as they watched Sam’s every move.   
  
Sam set the shirt down on the chair and tried to ease up on the table but he was having minor difficulties with the weight he was carrying not to mention he’s had a bad back for awhile.   
  
The Doctor being the kindhearted fellow he is offered to help by placing a gentle hand on Sam’s shoulder.  
  
Dean growled and marched over to the table ripping off the Doctor’s hand and easing Sam up on the table himself. “Don’t worry  **Doctor**  I got this!” Dean seethed silently.   
  
Sam just rolled his eyes at Dean’s antics. Dean was rather possessive when he wanted to be.   
  
The Doctor eased the cool gel onto Sam’s skin and Sam had to yelp at how cold the gel really was.   
  
“Sorry it’s a tad cold.”   
  
Dean placed a rather possessive hand on Sam’s shoulder and looked at the monitor with mild interest.   
  
The Doctor studied the monitor while moving around on various parts of Sam’s stomach and finally a clear image of the baby showed.   
  
“Gentleman you’re both proud parents of a baby boy. Congratulations.”   
  
Sam felt tears prickle at his eyes and he couldn’t help how they slowly rolled down his face. Looking up he could see Dean looking at him with so much fucking love Sam couldn’t contain it all so he started to openly sob.   
  
Dean bent down and laid a gentle kiss upon Sam’s lips. Nothing could ruin this moment for him._  
  
Sam felt the familiar tears prickle at his eyes.   
  
That really was a magical day. He was riding so high after that. Not even his nagging back pain could have brought him down.   
  
Sam didn’t have a clue to where Dean went. He only said he was getting something and he be back soon. He probably expected Sam to just sleep the whole time.  
  
Which ok yeah he would have if his head and back weren’t killing him.   
  
He moaned again as he shifted in the bed trying to alleviate the strain on his back while also trying not to make his head hurt worse.   
  
It wasn’t until later that he heard the tall tale signs of Dean’s homecoming.   
  
The Impala was like a jackhammer hammering into his skull as it approached.   
  
Sam squeezed his eyes tightly as he prayed for Dean to hurry the fuck up and turn off the car.   
  
Then he heard the door click softly shut and bags rustling.   
  
Time must have past because he felt the bed dip next to him and Dean put a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
No matter how gentle the touch was it still hurt but he tried to stifle the moan as much as possible.   
  
Dean pulled back as if burned. “Sorry,” he whispered. “I thought you were sleeping.”   
  
“S’ok.” Sam mumbled sleepily. “Where did you go?”   
  
“I got you something. I know how bad your back has been bothering you so I wanted to do something for you.” Sam heard Dean rustling through some bags and he couldn’t help the small sound of hope that escaped.  
  
“Really?”  
  
Suddenly Dean’s hands were on his lower back and they were kneading the muscle with precise hands and Sam moaned in pleasure this time instead of pain.   
  
 _“God Dean that feels so gooood.”_  Sam’s eyes closed on their own accord and he found himself drifting off just like that.   
  
One touch of Dean’s hands and everything was alright.  _“I love you.”_  Sam whispered as he finally faded off to sleep.   
  
Though he didn’t miss the murmured ‘I love you too.’   
  
  


  
3.  _ **Step Three: Compassion, your partner is bigger than they’ll ever be. They are more in pain than ever with the heavy weight of the baby in the womb. They are also at the peak of there libido and will be more sexually active than ever.**_  


  
  
Dean was busy reading the newspaper on his bed when Sam said it.   
  
“Dean, fuck me.”   
  
Dean could have sworn that he got to full hardness just there. He knew Sam was horny and his libido was all out of sorts but this was extreme.  
  
And he liked it. God he loved it.   
  
Sam was lying splayed out on his own bed. Because the stupid fucking motel they stayed in that was closer to the hospital-since Sam was so close to the due date-only had two singles left.   
  
Sam had a flush of arousal. His tongue peeked out between soft lips as his hand made its way down to his cock to start jerking himself off.   
  
Ok Sam was horny.   
  
And so was Dean.   
  
Dean didn’t even have to think he threw the paper down without a second thought and crawled up the length of Sam’s body being mindful of his  _obvious_  baby bump.   
  
“You horny Sammy?” Dean said while trying to take off Sam’s shirt.   
  
“You want me to fuck you  _baby_? Want me to be buried balls deep in you?”   
  
Sam moaned at the dirty talk. He always was a kinky bastard.  _“Please Dean. Pleeease. Need you.”_  
  
Sam moaned and withdrew his hand from his leaking cock to grasp Dean’s now bare back and pulled him down for a brutal kiss.   
  
Dean’s tongue peeked through Sam’s lips and roamed and searched as if this was the first time they fucked. “Taste so fucking good Sammy.” Dean moaned out as he loosened his belt so he can get out of his pants. “Hold on a minute.”   
  
Sam whined but otherwise complied. Dean shucked his jeans in less than a minute and was already back on Sam savagely kissing him anywhere and everywhere.   
  
He tweaked his sensitive nipples and went down to suck on one.   
  
 _“Ugh….Dean I’m gonna come so you better get your cock in my ass quick.”_  Sam moaned in obvious distress.   
  
The only downside to Sam being so horny was he could come at any given minute. Foreplay was out the window.   
  
He wasn’t willing to go search for lube in his duffel so he spit in his hand and slicked up his cock to make sure he was well lubricated.   
  
 _“Gonna make you feel so good baby…gonna make you soar!”_  And with that he buried himself balls deep into Sam’s quivering hole.   
  
Sam’s hands gripped tight to Dean’s back leaving impressions.   
  
He moaned wordless pleas of ecstasy because all he was seeing was stars.   
  
Dean made sure each time he hit Sam’s prostate. He concentrated on why he loved Sam so much. Concentrated on why he loved Sam’s laugh, his hair, and his clumsiness, the mole resting on the left side of his nose, Sam’s compassion, understanding and love.   
  
Before he knew it he was coming with a strangled yell and all it took was his brutal cry for Sam to lose it too.   
  
He fell next to Sam and breathed hard.   
  
Suddenly he heard snoring. And had to shake his head in fond amusement.   
  
Easing himself out with a grimace he settled into bed intent to go to sleep too.   
  
He rested a hand over Sam’s heart and one over his pregnant belly and fell into an even sleep.   
  


  
4.  _ **Step Four: Pain, your partner is more or less going into labor. They will be in significant pain and will be needing a strong hand to get them through this taxing time.**_  

  
  
It was already coming down to the wire with Sam’s pregnancy.  
Even though Dean couldn’t believe it Sam had gotten even bigger than before.   
  
His belly was swollen to full hardness and Dean could tell that Sam just wanted the thing out.   
  
His irritable days were getting more and more and his back pain was killing him so much more than before.  
  
Even the massages Dean gave him at night didn’t help. Sam was always plastered to the motel bed because it was too hard to try and walk around.   
  
Dean has sadly been subjected too being his maid.   
  
“Dean!”  
  
Dean sighed as he set the dish rag; he was using to dry dishes off with, down.  
  
He marched into the living portion of the motel. Which is what he liked about this one. It was a lot bigger and definitely cleaner than the ones they stayed in before. But Dean didn’t want Sam or the baby living in such filth either.   
  
Sam was lying on the bed propped up by pillows. He had cans and garbage strewn around him. He was looking at the TV with thinly veiled amusement.   
  
“Yes Sammy?” Dean asked trying to hide just how much his patience was wearing down.   
  
“Can I have another soda?” Sam asked without even looking at Dean’s face.   
  
“Alright I’ll be right back.” Dean said with a sigh as he made his way to the fridge to get a Cola.   
  
“Here it is.” Dean said trying to hand the soda to Sam but Sam was looking at him with that  _you fucked up big time mister_  look that aggravated him to no end. Because normally he didn’t even know what he did to fuck up in the first place.   
  
“I asked for diet not regular.” Sam spit out petulantly.   
  
Dean’s face tightened as his mouth formed into a thin line. “Diet you wanted diet? Well go get it yourself!” Dean threw the soda can at the wall and watched as it splashed open.  
  
Not even looking back he opened the motel door and slammed it. He had to get some air.   
  
Sam was looking agasp at the remains of the soda. Suddenly he busted out crying.   
  
Great now he made Dean mad and Dean would go running to his secret angel and and and….  
  
Sam started to sob even harder he didn’t even notice that there was a growing wet stain on his sweat pants.   
  
Blinking his eyes open he noticed that he must have pissed himself on top of that. “Great,” Sam sobbed. “Just another thing for Dean to make fun of me for.”   
  
Getting up on unsteady legs Sam paused mid step.   
  
Pissed himself?   
  
He didn’t piss himself his water broke!  
  
Wobbling on unsteady legs he made it too his phone and hurriedly dialed in Dean’s number.   
  
He didn’t even wait for Dean to say something. “Dean my water broke!”   
  


  
5.  _ **Step Five: Love, congratulations you and your partner are now proud parents. Other than exhaustion your partner is going to be the happiest they’ll ever be and you’ll find that with the introduction of the baby you’ll love your partner even more.**_  


  
  
Sam was asleep in the hospital bed after the taxing labor that went on for eight hours.   
  
Dean was sitting quietly in the rocking chair holding his new son.   
Riley James Winchester. Or Rj for short.   
  
The baby made a small snuffling noise than settled into deeper into sleep. The corners of Dean's eyes crinkled in fond amusement.  
  
Rj had Sam’s dark hair and dimples. He also had Dean’s green eyes. Riley was the most beautiful thing in the world.   
  
“I’m going to protect you, love you, and be the best father ever for you.” Dean said softly so not to wake Sam or Riley.  
  
“Will get a normal house, you’ll have toys your own room. I’ll get a nine to five job and your papa over there can be the devoted house wife.” Dean snickered at that. He could almost picture Sam’s face at that comment.   
  
The baby’s face pinched together then Rj opened his eyes to peer questionably up at Dean.   
  
“Well hello there Rj I’m your Daddy.”   
  
The baby stared unblinking then snuggled deeper into the blankets and Dean’s embrace.   
  
Getting up quietly with the baby Dean took measured steps over to Sam’s bed and bent down to give him a gentle kiss. Internally thanking his lover for the joy he gave him.  
  
Sam’s eyes fluttered than opened to see Dean with Rj above him.   
  
“Hey,” Sam said softly. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”   
  
“You needed your sleep.” Dean said absentmindedly never taking his eyes off Rj.   
  
“It’s amazing isn’t it?”   
  
Dean startled than looked up to see Sam starting at him in amusement.   
  
“What is?” Dean questioned.   
  
“That we  _us_  made that beautiful baby boy.” Sam said staring at Rj.   
  
“Yeah,” Dean said while easing down on Sam’s hospital bed.   
  
Sam lifted himself up to sit next to Dean and laid his head on Dean’s shoulder while stroking Rj’s face.   
  
“You think will be ok parents?” Sam asked worriedly.   
  
Dean looked from Rj to Sam. Contemplating all their setback and faults. All their screw-ups and complications.   
  
But all Dean could see was the most beautiful boy in the world and his boy.   
  
His baby boy he raised that became and man and even had a beautiful kid.   
  
“Yeah,” Dean said determinedly. “We’ll be great parents.”   
  
Sam sighed then closed his eyes still leaning on Dean’s strong shoulder.   
  
“I can’t wait for you to meet Uncle Cas.” Dean said with a smirk.  
  
Sam’s eyes popped open at that.  _“Dean.”_  
  
 _ **The End**_


End file.
